


[Podfic] As in Animal Life, by kvikindi

by adastra03 (ad_astra_03)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/adastra03
Summary: An audiofic recording of kvikindi's story "As in Animal Life."Author's Summary: The thing is: people think it must be unpleasant. Because that's what they think that anger is. And maybe it is, for them. Bruce can't know what normal life's like. Is it a physical discomfort, like nausea or a headache, like an ache in the joints, an unscratchable itch? For him it's— not. But then, he's always been different.Specs: 00:49:50 | 45.6 MB





	[Podfic] As in Animal Life, by kvikindi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As in Animal Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642993) by [kvikindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/pseuds/kvikindi). 



**Title:** As in Animal Life  
**Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/profile)[**kvikindi**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kvikindi/)  
**Reader:** [](https://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/)**adastra03**  
**Rating:** Teen  & Up  
**Specs:** 00:49:50 | 45.6 MB  
  
**Author's Summary:** The thing is: people think it must be unpleasant. Because that's what they think that anger is. And maybe it is, for them. Bruce can't know what normal life's like. Is it a physical discomfort, like nausea or a headache, like an ache in the joints, an unscratchable itch? For him it's— not. But then, he's always been different. **  
**  
Read the Text: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642993).  
**Download the Audiofic:** [here](https://mega.nz/#!fs5gTA7a!w6XcjHEblqQjlFVlXjkDaRrbVmkxSi26gsHaOHQPRj8).  
**Masterpost:** at my dreamwidth journal, [here](https://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/5539.html).

Please consider leaving feedback for the author, kvikindi, if you enjoy the story!


End file.
